Like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: Plato has fallen in love with the snow white queen Victoria, but he's terribly shy. Will he be able to tell her, his feelings? Will she return them? And just how did Macavity really happen to exist? Plato/Victoria - Macavity/Victoria in later chapters
1. Prologue

**As I've been promising for quite a while now, here's the translated version of my fanfic Like Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I hope you like it, do tell me if you got any ideas, then write in my inbox and say "Hey I got this nicely idea for your fanfic xD", I'll appreciate any help from other Cats Musical / Plato-x-Victoria fans :)**

**Cats Musical doesn't belong to me, nor does Plato, Macavity or Victoria.**

**Enjoy !**

**-** - - - -

The city's junkyard was the meeting spot, for London's Jellicle cats.

Compared to that we're talking about a junkyard, it's a nice place and everyone's welcome here.

You can find all kind of cats at the yearly "Jellicle Ball".

Practical cats. Dramatical cats. Magical cats. Hysterical cats. Political cats.

All the cats you'll ever imagine.

-

But we'll keep up with one certain cat right now.

Plato, was a romantical type, and hopelessly in love with the glamorous female cat, Victoria.

A snow white, lovely young queen, who moved her body, in the most beautiful and smoothly way.

Many toms have been looking to her side, but she just weren't interested at all, therefore Plato wasn't sure of how he could win his big love.

The poor fellow felt completely lost, but on the other paw he refused to give up on this wonderful Victoria, whom he never could take his eyes away from. When she danced, the world around him disappeared, and he felt like it was only him and her, all alone.

He deeply wanted to tell her how he felt, but when? Not to mention, how?

- - - - -

**Okay this was the prologue guys, hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry if I won't come up with more updates for a while, I'll be trying my best, and I still got some chapters to translate, so hang on ^^**


	2. Confessing or Not?

**Here you go, chapter 1 of my Plato-x-Victoria fanfic, I hope you guys like it ^^ Feel free to tell me if you got any ideas for the story.**

**I only own the fanfic, none of the character nor Cats Musical.**

**Enjoy please :3**

**- - - - -**

It was starting to get afternoon, Plato had used most of the day, sitting behind the junkyard all alone, pulling off leafs of a halfdead flower, while he was wondering in which way, he should tell Victoria about his feelings.

He looked fascinated at the almost naked flower in his paw, and pulled the last leaf off it. Then it hit him, he stood up quickly, and ran fast to Victoria's den.

"Today it's gonna be", he said to himself out of breath while he was running.

Men when he finally came to the den, he suddenly stopped up, a few meters away; he hid behind a car wheel.

His little brother Tugger, or The Rum Tum Tugger, as he called himself, a large red and black coloured tom, with a big mane, stood before the daring Victoria, and her three friends; Jemima, Electra and Etcetera, while he was trying to flirt with them all.

Plato had nothing against his brother; he just didn't very much like his so-called hobby; to flirt big time with all the queens at the junkyard. And especially not when he was flirting with Miss Victoria.

The blood burned in Plato's body, he had a hard time breathing, though it was a while since he ran, and he could hardly move at all.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but when he saw that Tugger said something, Victoria and her friends giggled like little kittens playing a game.

He walked with heavy steps towards his own den, his paws were shaking under him, and his forehead was cowered in sweat.

He didn't know what to do anymore, if Victoria wanted a tom like his little brother, then every hope was gone.

Plato was no Don Juan, he was hopelessly romantic, and there was nothing for him to do about it.

This is how it has been, since the day he had met Victoria.

He had tripped and fell, taking her with him; it was when he was running after Pouncival, who had teased him. They stared long at each other.

Plato hurried and sat up, while he looked embarrassed down at the ground.

"I'm sorry", he said, his voice shaking.

"That's okay", was the answer from the nice queen, who he had bumped into, she smiled at him, and they both started to laugh.

Plato couldn't get this memory out of his head at night; he had been so frustrated in sleep which caused Munkustrap, his oldest little brother, a gray tabby, to awake. He looked at his big brother.

"Is everything okay, Plato?", his brother whispered, so that Tugger wouldn't wake up either, well he was a fast sleeper after all, though the three brothers have been sharing a den their whole life.

"No, everything is not okay", his voice was shaking like never before when he answered his younger brother.

"Let's go outside", Munkustrap stood up and walked towards the exit of their den, hoping that his brother might follow him.

Plato sighed, and walked outside with his brother.

They walked a few pawsteps away from the den, so no one would hear them.

"So tell me, what is bothering you?", Munkustrap asked while looking a little worried at Plato.

Plato breathed heavily and sighed again; "It's just.. I'm getting tired of Tugger and his flirting around with all the queens at the junkyard".

Munkustrap pulled his shoulders up a bit, "You know Tugger, that's just how he is".

"I just can't take it anymore, does it have to be all the queens, can't that fool just choose a mate and leave the others alone?", he started to walk around in circles and make big movements with his arms, while talking.

"Say Plato, do you have something against our brother?" Munkustrap crossed his paws.

"Not at all! But does he need to fool around with Victoria as well?!", Plato suddenly thought of what he just had said, and held a paw against his mouth.

"Oh, now I understand" Munkustrap laughed "You're in love with Victoria, that's why you see Tugger as a threat".

Plato looked away, rather embarrassed, and scratched his neck "Well, I guess you can call it that".

"Don't you worry, you know that Tugger is interested in Bombalurina, he's just having a hard time to bind himself to one certain queen. And by the way, he is your brother, he would understand if you told him, right away", Munkustrap gave his brother a kind smile and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right, I worry too much", Plato nodded.

"And you have to tell Victoria how you feel, or else it'll end with another tom steals her right in front of your eyes".

Plato already got a chilly feelings down his back, just the thought about Victoria being with another tom, even though he was a romantical cat, he was also very easy to get jealous at someone.

"Oh well, I'll go to bed again, are you coming?" Munkustrap asked his brother who had turned his back against him.

"You go, I'll be there in a minute", his big brother looked at him for a short time, but turned his head away again.

"Alright then, goodnight Plato", Munkustrap walked into their den again.

This leaved his brother still standing out in the night, his paws were shaking like never, he seriously needed to pull himself together if he wanted to be with Victoria. He was standing outside in the moonlit night for a long time, and first when the sun was starting to rise he returned to the den, tired and confused.

- - - - -

**I'll be updating as soon as possible, look out for more you guys :D**


	3. Arrival

**To my surprise this chapter is much shorter (in words) than I expected it to be o.O**

**Well I still hope you enjoy, I'm not sure of when I'll be updating again, since I already had this chapter ready in danish ^^;**

**But still write to me, if you got ideas for the fanfic, I'd love to hear ideas from other fans :3**

**Enjoy!**

**- - - - -**

That night Plato hadn't got much sleep at all, he felt all blurry when he woke up later, and heard all the cats outside, loud and happy they sounded.

Plato sat up and yawned; he stood up and tried to wake up properly. He walked over to an old bucket in the den, the bucket was filled with water, and he dipped the tip of his paws in the water, and slightly washed his face, so he didn't look like a zombie.

Today was the day for the yearly Jellicle Ball, and the cats' leader, Old Deuteronomy - Plato and his brothers grandfather – would arrive at the junkyard.

He looked down at the water, and saw his reflection.

"Like always you look like a piece of junk yourself, Plato", he told himself and walked outside.

He looked around at the cats that were standing in a big group at the entrance of the junkyard.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy~" the two psychic twins Tantomile and Coricopat said at the same time.

And like they said, the huge, old, gray cat Old Deuteronomy, walked into the junkyard, hugged and approached by everyone, while they enjoyed seeing their lovely old leader again.

-

Plato looked over at Munkustrap, who walked over to their grandfather, offering his paw to him, to help him up to his "throne", an old tractor wheel.

He sighed at the thought of himself becoming the leader one day, since Old Deuteronomy's children were mostly female, and queens couldn't be leaders, and his only son Skimbleshanks, had declined to become leader, "I belong at the railway train", he said.

Therefore the roulette pointed towards Plato, as the oldest of Old Deuteronomy's grandsons.

Old Deuteronomy had a total of 4 children, as said his oldest child, and only son Skimbleshanks, rather a perfectionist, who won't let anything go wrong at all costs, he worked at the railway train, at midnight, he had no mate himself, but he had adopted the kitten Etcetera, one of Victoria's friends.

Then there was the oldest daughter Jellylorum, who was the junkyard's medicine cat, she took care of anyone, if they ever got hurt, she had a mate, though much older than herself by now, the famous theatre cat Asparagus, or just Gus, among the closest of his friends. Together they've got the kitten Electra, yet another of Victoria's friends.

The middle daughter was Jennyanydots, the gumpy cat. Neither did she have a mate, but she was still mother to Jemima, the third of Victoria's friends. Also she was in a flirt with the very much respected Bustopher Jones, she had already adopted his son, Alonzo. He reminded Plato of his own brother Tugger, but was more like a Rum-Tum-Tugger-practicant, he was just a terrible.

But if you looked at both of these toms, Tugger was Don Juan, and Alonzo was still only able to become Casanova.

Plato didn't remember the last child of his grandfather, but kept thinking about his foolish brother.

-

Plato shook his head at the thought of what would happen if Tugger became the junkyard's leader.

It would be a disaster.

But what if Munkustrap became leader? This thought stayed in Plato's head for a while, playing with the thought of "what if..". He never saw himself as the ideal leader for the cats. But Munkustrap, he was a fair tom, brave and protective, and he had a mate.

-

A young brown queen, Demeter. She was the younger sister of the red queen, Bombalurina. Munkustrap once saved their lives, when they were hunted by two wild bloodthirsty dogs. After that episode, the two sisters were inseparable, and Bombalurina had become a lot more protective and caring towards Demeter.

Even though Bombalurina also flirted with lots of cats, she was most into Tugger, but as him, she wasn't ready to tie bonds with another cat, not yet.

They were both free as birds. Plato wondered if Victoria felt the same way.

-

Plato walked towards the big tractor wheel, up to his grandfather. He took his big paw in his; he forced a smile on his lips. But Old Deuteronomy knew right away, that something wasn't right.

Plato lay down together with the other cats, before Old Deuteronomy, he ensured himself, to lay close enough to Victoria, but not too close anyways.

He wouldn't want to look like a stalker. But he might already be that? Since he had looked after her for such a long time.

He sighed and closed his eyes, as Old Deuteronomy started talking.

- - - - -

**That's all folks, I'll be sure to update soon in the future, don't worry it won't take too long ;)**


	4. Wait, Cinderella!

**I decided to delete my danish version of this fanfic, since no one's reading it anyways, and it's funnier to write it in english now ^^**

**But here's a new chapter for you guys, hope you'll enjoy :3**

**- - - - -**

Plato tried to listen to his grandfather's stories, but the fact that he was so close to Victoria disturbed him.

He couldn't stop looking at her, her white fur shone in the moonlight, like no other cat's fur ever would.

He started swinging his tail from side to side, in a pleased way. He did really enjoy looking at Victoria.

Victoria might have noticed, since she looked his way with a smile, Plato blushed a little and looked away quickly. He heard Victoria's friend giggling, probably at him.

Plato let his tail fall flat to the ground, he was always so terribly afraid of looking like a fool. But he always ended up, looking like one anyways.

He sighed silently, and looked up to his grandfather again, still fighting against his thoughts of Victoria.

-

As the clouds disappeared from the sky, and everyone was able to see the full moon, all the cats stood up from their resting-spot.

The queens were the first ones who started to dance, Plato looked at Victoria's smooth movements, he knew that in very short time the toms should choose a queen, and ask her for a dance. Plato felt all prepared; he would run with all his might, over to Victoria and ask her directly if she wanted to dance with him.

When the moment was right and the toms started walking to their chosen queen, Plato ran towards Victoria, but when he was only a few paw-steps from her, and black and white furball jumped down right before him and asked Victoria to dance.

Plato looked angrily at Alonzo, who had just asked _his_Victoria, to dance with him.

Victoria tried to smile and then nodded.

-

'What?' Was the only thought Plato could come up with. 'What is wrong with Alonzo?!'

He sighed and looked for another untaken queen; the only one who was left was Cassandra so he asked her.

She agreed right away, she didn't look too happy though.

Well it was understandable, Alonzo was supposed to be _her _mate, and instead he had asked Victoria.

The two cats started talking with each other, Plato was surprised of how much Cassandra had to say, she was usually rather quiet.

"I simply cannot believe that cat", she sighed disappointed, while Plato lifted her from the ground, which was a part of the dance.

"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel... somewhat" Plato mumbled while putting Cassandra down again, they took each other's paws again.

"You sure about that?" Cassandra looked at him with a little misbelieve in her eyes.

Plato just nodded.

"You haven't even spoken to Victoria yet" she rolled her eyes at him.

"I said 'somewhat'!" Plato murmured, a little irritated.

Cassandra laughed a bit at his comment, "don't worry, I've got a idea" she said, her smile had a glance of mystique over it.

She started taking the lead in the dance, and they suddenly moved towards their goal, Alonzo and Victoria.

Cassandra let go of Plato who were standing right behind Alonzo, while she walked in between her mate and Victoria, she took Alonzo's paws and pulled him with her, while he looked all clueless.

Cassandra sent a wink at Plato; he smiled a little like a 'thank you'.

"May I have this dance?", Plato asked Victoria, he was a little nervous.

But she just simply smiled at him, "yes of course", she said with a gentle voice.

"Thanks for saving me", she whispered to Plato.

Plato smiled at her, "You are very welcome".

-

He couldn't believe it, he was finally able to talk to Victoria, and dance with her too!

This day just couldn't go wrong at all!

Plato felt like he was flying on a pink cloud, it was like the moon only shone at them, he gently pulled Victoria closer, as the dance started to slow down more.

He gazed into her crystal-like eyes, and moved his face a little closer to hers.

He wanted to tell her now - right here and right now – how he felt, and he hoped that she felt the same way.

But without any warning, Victoria let go of Plato and moved a little backwards, he almost fell forward, but gained balance in time.

He looked at the white queen in front of him.

"Sorry", was the only word she said to him, and ran up to Old Deuteronomy, and sat beside him.

Plato stood back all alone; maybe she had mistaken his actions? She might've been tired and wanted to sit down for a while? Or did she just enjoy dancing with herself, rather than with a partner?

He tried to comfort himself with these thoughts, but it didn't help at all.

The damage was done, and Plato left for his den.

- - - - -

**I'm sorry for being to mean to Plato T-T**

**I promise to give him more love in the next chapter 3**


	5. Almost Like A Dream

**So sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter for so long, I've simply had my head full of other stuff, too many fanfics to think about y'know ^^;**

**But I hope you'll like this chapter, look out there's romance in the air ;3**

**R&R please**

**

Plato was lying in his den, looking at the ground.

He still hadn't recovered after the dancing with Victoria; he simply couldn't understand why she suddenly left.

He sighed in disappointment.

"Your problem is that you're too sensitive towards that girl, can't you take a hint? She doesn't like you, duh!" Plato had started talking to himself in frustration.

He had always been cruel to himself, when he couldn't do anything right, which happened a lot; well that's what he thought.

Plato suddenly turned his attention to the entrance; another tom came inside, his little brother Tugger.

"Hey bro, why did you run off like that?" Tugger asked, walking over to his brother and sat down before him.

"I just didn't feel well, that's all" Plato murmured and looked away from him.

"Come on, just tell me" Tugger pleaded.

Plato sighed at his brother, he could be quite a thorn in the paw, but sometimes it in fact was nice talking to him. But Plato still wasn't sure if he should tell Tugger or not.

"Not telling ya" he said and turned his back at his little brother.

"Jeez, you're no fun" Tugger scratched his neck, while looking at Plato "You do realize grandpa was worried about you, it was him who told me to go after you" Tugger said in a calm voice.

When Plato heard that it was Old Deutoronomy who had asked Tugger to go to him, he suddenly understood, Tugger would probably not go by own will. Plato sat up and turned to his brother.

"Why was he worried about me?" Plato looked at Tugger, he knew their grandpa loved them all, but sometimes it seemed like Plato made him disappointed.

"Why'd ya think?" Tugger rolled his eyes "He loves you, you never realize that you in fact are loved by lots of cats at the junkyard do you?"

"Tug it's not about being loved by family, that is not what I'm searching for, sure it's nice but-" Tugger cut his big brother off.

"-you want a queen to share your happy days with?" he asked.

Plato got a little embarrassed but then nodded.

"Phew what a relief, I thought you might've gotten _really_ sick, you know so you wouldn't be able to take over the Jellicle cats, when grandpa is going off. Personally I would find the whole Junkyard pretty boring if Munkus was supposed to be our leader" Tugger joked.

Plato laughed a bit, but got serious "Don't make fun of your brother; Munkustrap would become a much better leader than I ever would be".

Without any warning Tugger hit Plato on the shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?!" Plato hissed, while rubbing his now aching shoulder, true Tugger was tall, and his size matched his strength, though it seemed weird in a way.

"See?" Tugger started "You're being all depressive, it's like you hate yourself" Tugger said, in a quite serious voice, like he was scolding a kitten.

Plato finally got the hint and looked at the ground again, he sighed "Maybe you're right, I shouldn't be so mean to myself, if I don't like myself, then how can I like someone else?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I doubt Victoria likes toms who doesn't even see themselves as worthy male cats" Tugger said now in his normally non-chalant voice again.

Plato looked at Tugger with widened eyes "How did you know?" he asked, quite surprised.

"How stupid do I look to you?" Tugger asked.

Plato refused to answer that question, since he wasn't quite sure about what to answer his brother.

"Well I know what's going on around the Junkyard, and I've been talking with Victoria some time ago, she told me that she was sure about your feelings towards her"

"Then why did she run off in the middle of our dance?" Plato asked miserably.

"Aha! I knew that was your _real_ reason! Didn't think I saw you, huh?" Tugger started laughing.

Plato stood up and walked away from his brother, he just spoiled their whole brother-to-brother talk, by laughing out loud, like that.

"Wait Plato, sorry I didn't mean to make you grumpy" Tugger followed him.

"Then answer my question already" Plato tried to calm himself down, he remembered when he and his brothers were kittens, back then Tugger seemed to enjoy making Plato angry all the time, and he knew that it didn't take much to make his big brother hunt him around the entire Junkyard, causing everyone to stop up and stare after them, like those two kittens were mad or something.

"Oh sure, well Victoria told me that she in fact likes you, but she seems to be just as shy as you are. And noo, it's not like 'she sees you as a friend', not at all, she in facts _likes_ you man, she _loves _you" Tugger said with a friendly and cheering smile, while telling Plato these great news.

Plato felt his body freeze for a moment, he couldn't believe it, his dreamgirl actually loved him back, and she was just as shy as himself, which was just another of her cute sides, thought Plato.

He could feel his cheeks getting hot as he played with the thought of him being with Victoria, now his thoughts seemed more like stupid daydreams than ever before.

"And before I got here, she also told me to apologize to you for running away like that, she didn't mean it like you might think, you know shy girls, she was just a little afraid that's all" Tugger gave Plato's – before – aching shoulder a friendly pat, and walked out of the den again.

"Good night dream-guy" Tugger joked, knowing that his brother wouldn't come out of his den at the instant, even though of the good news he just got himself. No, now he had to use hours to fantasise even more about how beautiful, lovely and cute his - _soon to be_ – Victoria was.

Surely nothing could go wrong, not now.

**

**If you guys gets too tired of waiting so long for new chapters, feel free to tell me, and I'll be making more ^^**


	6. The Theatre Cat

**And I'm back again with another chapter, I got it finished yesterday, but I had some problems with the Document Manager, which I had to discuss with the admins. Well the problems has been solved, and I'll be uploading a lot more in the future, I might as well make lots of other fanfics, well it depends. But right now I'm going to upload more of this fanfic, plus more of my Repo-fanfic, which is seemed to be quite loved as well (Yes, I'm talking to you Milla 3)**

**Enjoy and R&R please :)**

**- - - - -**

Plato couldn't get any sleep that night, though it was the good kind of 'cannot sleep' faze, he still felt worn-out.

He could hear his brother, Munkustrap telling his tale about the Pollicle Dogs and The Great Rumpus Cat, he smiled at the story, he knew it in and out, Munkus has told it so many times.

Though he was tired like crazy, it was enjoyable to listen to the story, it always warmed his heart when the cats, and especially his brothers having a good time, and Plato knew that Munkustrap enjoyed telling stories, as much as his big brother enjoyed listening.

A flash of white fur came over Plato's mind.

It started to take shape, and before he knew it, the fur had turned into Victoria.

She was lying beside him, holding her paws on his chest, smiling warmly at him.

He laid an arm around her, and she cuddled closer to him.

Plato started purring, now fast asleep.

**

When the sun hit Plato right in the face he woke up quickly, he looked around; his brothers were already outside, though the Jellicle Ball would first continue at midnight.

He yawned and got out from the den, he looked around the Junkyard. Though it was still morning, almost every cat was outside, seeming very busy.

Plato looked around for his brothers wondering where they might've run off to.

The first one he saw was Munkustrap.

"Hey Munkus, what's going on?" he asked his brother.

"Nothing much Plato, everyone's just really excited about who will be reborn this year, remember that's soon", Munkustrap sent his brother a cheering smile.

"Oh yeah that's right, I sure hope Gus gets the chance this year, seems like he's getting sicker every time he's outside from his den, poor aunt Jelly, she's so worried about him", Plato sighed, feeling a little regret by saying those words, as Jellylorum came towards them.

To Plato's relief she hadn't heard what he said, and right now she looked quite happy, so he wouldn't like to bring up anything involving her mate.

"Good morning young ones" she said, as she walked past Plato and Munkustrap.

Both brothers nodded to their aunt, with a smile.

"Good thing she didn't hear you", Munkustrap said in a low voice, as Jellylorum had left them.

"I know, but I still think it would be a shame if another cat was chosen over Gus, he's been living with his weak body and sickness for a long time now, when will grandfather announce him, so that he'll be reborn?" Plato asked, sounding a bit worried.

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing, he's been living a long time remember that, maybe Gus' time just haven't come yet", Munkustrap said.

"Which other Jellicle would be more suited for the role as reborn this year? I think everyone else seems healthy and young, then why not?".

Munkustrap didn't want to discuss with his brother, he knew Plato had always been a loud thinker, and when he did so he let it all out at once.

"Listen Plato, if you seek answer for those questions, I think it'll be better if you ask grandfather yourself", Munkustrap tried to make his big brother calm down.

He then nodded "you're right, I should ask him", he rubbed his forehead a bit, and walked off to Old Deutoronomy's den.

**

"Grandfather?" Plato asked in a low voice as he entered Old Deutoronomy's huge den. To think that one cat needed so much space for himself, then again his grandfather was a big cat and the leader after all.

"My dear grandson, how're you feeling this morning?", Deutoronomy walked towards Plato with open arms, he gave him a gentle hug, "I was worried about you yesterday you know?" he said in his calm voice, which was shaking a bit, as it always did.

"It's good to see you grandpa, I'm feeling a lot better today thanks" Plato smiled at the big old cat before him. It has been a long time since he last talked with Old Deutoronomy all alone.

"Did you need anything?" he asked.

"Yeah, in fact I was going to ask you. Can you tell me who you'll choose as the cat who can go to Heavyside Layer?" Plato spat out, looking up at his grandfather.

"My, Plato, I thought you liked being here?" his grandpa said.

"Oh well it's not me, I just wanted to know" he said, scratching his ear a bit.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you" Old Deutoronomy turned his back at Plato and walked towards his bed.

"Why not?" Plato asked, getting a little frustrated "I have to know" he raised his voice, not meaning to do so.

"Listen Plato, it's not something I can tell you right away, even I don't know yet. It's like the Heavyside Layer tells me on the night when they're ready to have a new cat, not before. It is a secret even for me as well" Deutoronomy looked at his grandson, who seemed a bit sad at the answer he got.

"You had someone special in mind didn't you?" he asked.

"I thought it would be the best if Gus could go, his health is getting even worse, it would be sad if he didn't get the chance to go to Heavyside Layer in time", Plato said.

"I know how you feel; I feel the same as well. All cats deserve the chance to go to Heavyside Layer, before their life is over forever" Deutoronomy nodded.

"Exactly!" Plato said "I don't think that I would be a good leader if I chose a young cat instead of a weak elder, it wouldn't be fair" Plato sat in front of his grandfather.

Deutoronomy simply smiled at Plato and patted his head, "see that's why you will be a good leader yourself, you think just like I do that everyone should be able to see Heavyside, and be reborn. And I know how you feel about making decisions. Trust me I had a hard time with that too in the beginning, but I can see in your eyes that you will be a great leader".

Plato's eyes shone "Do you really think so?" he asked, and his grandfather simply nodded.

"Thanks, gramps" Plato gave him a smile of pure happiness, those words meant a lot to him, and especially since it was Old Deutoronomy who had just said them.

"Remember to tell me how it went with Victoria, once you've talked to her" his grandpa said before Plato left his den.

Plato turned around and looked a little puzzled at him, did the whole Junkyard know about his secret love or what?

Old Deutoronomy simply laughed in a friendly tone, and then sent his grandson off.

"He'll learn in time".

- - - - -

**If I get the time, I'll write another chapter for tomorrow as well, look forward to it, it only gets more exciting from now on n_n**


	7. True Feelings

**It's not a really long chapter this time, but I couldn't think of anything else to put in this, but I promise that in the future chapter you'll get a lot more ;3**

**Enjoy and R&R please n_n**

- - - - -

Plato's mood had changed a lot since the talk he had with his grandfather, he felt a little stronger by now.

He was looking around for the young white queen; he wondered where she might be.

When Plato sniffed the air he caught her scent immediately, she smelled oh so sweet that Plato almost felt dizzy at her scent.

He walked towards her den with determined steps; it was now he had the chance.

**

"Victoria?" he said as he entered her den, he looked around for her. The first thing he saw was a white tail waving in a dazzling way before his eyes, he then saw Victoria lie in her bed, cuddled up with some pillows.

Plato couldn't help but look at her, her fair expression as she was asleep, her calm breathe and her wonderful figure.

He couldn't help but smile. How he wanted to lie next to her.

"Huh? Plato?" Victoria suddenly woke up, looking up at the tom a little puzzled.

"Oh Victoria, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he started.

Victoria simply smiled "It's okay, I was just taking a nap" she stood up and walked towards Plato with elegance.

"Did you want to ask me something?" she asked.

Plato looked into Victoria's pure blue eyes, they were so catchy that it seemed like Plato would never be able to move away from them again.

True Victoria was shy of showing _real feelings towards another tom_, but when she looked at someone, or when she danced; her shyness disappeared just like that.

"I just needed to know if you-" Plato had a hard time finishing his sentence, he was standing on the edge of love, if he didn't say anything now, he wouldn't get the chance to find out if Victoria really _did _like him or not.

"How do you feel about me?" he almost spat, after he had asked he hurried and looked away, afraid of the answer.

How come all the courage he had just gained had disappeared? He sighed to himself.

Victoria kept silent.

They both stood in silence for some time until Victoria finally spoke.

"I think you're the kindest tom at the whole Junkyard, and... I really like you" she said, now with a shy and almost whispering voice.

Plato's eyes widened, this wasn't a dream it was for real.

When he looked at Victoria again she was blushing, he found it so cute that he couldn't help but smile.

He gently placed his paw on her cheek, before he knew his nervousness had disappeared entirely.

He leaned down towards her, looking her right in the eyes.

Victoria looked back in his eyes; it felt like her heart skipped a beat, when suddenly Plato placed his lips on hers.

Plato had closed his eyes, as their lips met each others. He could feel the softness of Victoria's full lips, it felt pleasing.

As he stood there, Victoria moved a little closer to him. He felt her tail making its' way to his, wrapping the beautiful white tail around his normal red-brown one.

This didn't feel like a dream at all, this was real and Plato loved every minute of it.

His secret love had finally started to bloom out in reality.

**

When Plato had broken off the kiss, he glanced down at Victoria. Now that they were so close, Plato felt like a giant before his love, Victoria's only reached to his chest. She looked back at him, she was blushing. Plato wondered if Victoria might feel tiny in front of him.

He smiled at her kindly, as she laid her head on his chest.

Plato was thinking a lot through while they were standing in each other's arms.

He wanted to be together with Victoria forever, and he knew just the way for that.

_Skimbleshanks._

_- - - - -_

**Love-Love-Love-Love what does Plato mean by Skimpleshanks ? Ö**


	8. The Railway Cat

**Another chapter, also quite short, but again there'll be ALOT more chapters coming up soon, and they'll be even longer OwO**

**Also now you'll meet Skimbleshanks, yay =D**

**Enjoy, R&R please n_n**

**- - - - -**

Plato and Victoria had been standing in each other's arms for some time, until Plato let go of her.

"If the pretty lady will excuse me, I have some business to take care of", Plato said in a charming voice, as he gallantly bowed to his beautiful Victoria.

Victoria giggled at that comment "Well of course good sir" she said, sounding very lady-like.

Plato back towards the entrance of the den, "I'll see you later" he said and then ran out of the den with a happy jump.

Plato was simply high, and nothing could turn his mood down now.

**

He ran towards Skimbleshanks den this time, he had some business with his uncle, who was the only cat he could ask.

"Uncle Skimble?" Plato said as he entered The Railway Cat's den.

"Oh if it isn't my dear nephew Plato, what brings you here?" Skimbleshanks said in his English accent as he stepped forward.

"Well you see, I'm going to get mated so I need your accept first" Plato said.

"How lucky, how lucky" Skimbleshanks said and clapped his paws together, obviously happy that his oldest nephew finally would get a mate.

Plato's uncle swept a piece of dust off of his vest; he was a very noble cat indeed.

"So tell me, who is the lucky queen?" he asked.

"Well it's Victoria" Plato said in an embarrassed voice.

"Lovely!" Skimbleshanks said, "And just in time for the mating-night" he nodded, and he was right, Plato had really thought it trough, if he wanted Victoria it had to be tonight, due to the mating-ceremony, it always found place right before the announcing of the cat, who'll be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle life.

For quite some time Plato was discussing with his uncle how the ceremony would be, and in the end they finally came to a decision.

**

As it was starting to get dark, Skimbleshanks had gone to Old Deutoronomy's den, to tell him the news about Plato and Victoria mating.

Victoria had no idea what would happen, but on the mating-night, it would be her decision if they really _were _going to be mates, or if she would turn him down.

Plato had never seen a cat get turned down by his love, so he guessed it wouldn't happen to him either.

Now it was only Plato's job to do the mating-dance, while Skimbleshanks would mate them, in front of all the other Jellicles, this was really a special tradition for the Jellicle Cats.

_She'll definitely be mine tonight, I just know._

**- - - - -**

**Yeah let's hope she doesn't turn him down as the first cat who won't get his mate Ówo Stay tuned for more, I'll update lots more soon ;3**


	9. Jellicle Dance

***sigh* Oh dear, I sure hope you guys appreciate this chapter, it took me a while to finish it, I mean I had to see Cats Musical to remembers exactly all the details.**

**Enjoy, and I this time demand you to R&R xD**

- - - - -

As the night came the Jellicle cats were gathered outside, ready to dance at the Jellicle Ball once more.

Tonight was the night Plato would do the mating-dance with Victoria, and it was up to her if they should mate or not.

Plato was a bit nervous, but not as much as he thought he would be. The dancing together with all the other cats brought him to ease.

At the moment it was Victoria's brother Quaxo who was dancing together with 3 other toms; Plato could recognize them all right away, he saw Alonzo, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. They were dancing really well; Alonzo had brought his mate Cassandra with him as the dance continued.

It gotten even better by that, until Bombalurina came in and started to dance for herself, she destroyed the toms' fun right away. Plato knew that the red queen never liked it when someone else got all the attention, Tugger was the same as well.

As Bombalurina danced she got some other queens in as well, Cassandra was on again, and together with her little sister Demeter, Etcetera and the psychic female twin Tantomile, and they were really enjoying themselves. Of course Bombalurina had this in plans, this dance was a kind of "erotic" dance, Plato knew that much and he also knew that he had to participate in it as well.

Though he was going to mate Victoria, he couldn't help but feeling excited, he had never taken part in _that_ dance before, he felt a reaction somewhere from his body, he wasn't sure from where it came.

As the queens continued the dancing Plato's little brother Tugger – of course – and Tantomile's twin brother Coricopat, Alonzo, Admetus and Plato self took part in the dance.

They were all walking towards their decided queen; Tugger took Bombalurina, as if that was of any surprise. Alonzo chose his mate Cassandra, Coricopat his sister Tantomile, Admetus took Etcetera and Plato decided to choose Demeter, his brother Munkustrap's mate.

The toms were dancing right behind their chosen queen; they were standing so close that they were rubbing against each other.

Plato could see how much the others were enjoying this dance, so was he, he had to admit it.

In the next moment, all the toms took their queen up in their arms, giving space for other Jellicles to dance.

This time Quaxo and Tumblebrutus came in again, now being able to finish off their dancing, now that Bombalurina finally had gotten what she wanted.

Soon all the other Jellicles joined them in the dance, among them Victoria.

**

Plato was watching her brother Quaxo, even though they looked like each other; being very graceful in their dancing and singing, they still were very different.

Victoria was a princess, Quaxo was more likely a little magician, seriously he could really do magic that kit. When the Jellicles had found out about his powers they were mostly stunned, no one would believe a cat, and especially not such a tiny tom as Quaxo, could do magic.

**

When the dance had continued for a while, Old Deutoronomy walked down from his sitting-point, and raised his hands to show that the dance would stop soon; since Skimbleshanks had told Deutoronomy about Plato's mating with Victoria.

Plato, his grandfather and uncle were the only cats who knew of all this, neither Victoria, her brother or any other Jellicle was aware of the mating at all.

Therefore it took a while for them all to finish their dance; no Jellicle liked it when they were stopped in the middle of a dance.

The dance went on, and Victoria started to dance for herself, to show off her grace, while the other cats were dancing the same dance.

Deutoronomy was going up to his spot again, when the cats was prepared to give their welcome to the full moon.

They stood beside each onther, three and three, and leaned backwards as the moon rose.

Plato noticed Victoria standing together with Quaxo and Tumblebrutus, he himself was standing with Coricopat and Bombalurina.

When the moon was on the sky, all the cats' eyes widened and they fell a kind of relief and ease when they saw the moon, they rubbed their eyes and smiled up at the big round ball in the middle of the dark sky.

**

Now all the cats were sitting down or crawling away, so there was space in the middle of the Junkyard, they were ready to settle down.

Now was the time for the mating-dance, Plato noticed Victoria was still standing and looking around.

She looked a bit nervous, and Plato saw his chance to walk up to her from behind. He sniffed her lovely smell, she had already noticed him, he leaned towards her and she shyly or more likely nervous turned around, facing him.

The Jellicles around them didn't have time to take a nap; they were too excited to see what was going to happen now, when only two cats remained in the middle of the Junkyard.

**

Plato took a few steps closer to his lovely white queen, she did the same. He gently rubbed his head towards her belly, but she got frightened and stepped away from him.

Plato could see that she already knew what was going on. Plato tried to move forward again, getting eye-contact with her, he looked at her kindly in a way saying 'I won't harm you', and smiled gently.

Her nervousness disappeared all of a sudden, and she walked towards him again.

They both leaned towards one another, rubbing their faces against each others.

Plato knew for sure that she wouldn't run off this time, he could feel her breath now that they were this close, he had calmed her down, and she knew he wouldn't do her anything.

Plato bit his lip as Victoria raised her arms and turned her back to him, he slid his paws down her smooth back, and again he felt a reaction, resembling the one he had gotten from Bombalurina's dance.

He now knew where the reaction came from, and he remained silent, keeping to the dance.

As his hands stopped down at Victoria's waist, he grabbed her, and she helped with a quick jump, so Plato could carry her over his head.

Her tail was dangling in front of him, he enjoyed the sight of it, everything about this cat was perfect.

As Plato carried his love, she had her legs spread, one in front of her and one at her back.

This was a very special position in the mating-dance, one of the most important in fact; he turned around once and then stood still again.

Plato lowered his arms, still holding Victoria carefully; he then laid her on his shoulder, still in the very same position, he noticed his uncle Skimbleshanks walking towards them, slowly though.

Plato looked towards Victoria's leg which was at her front, he let his paw slide down her leg, she shivered as he did so, no doubt he had touched a tender spot.

He gulped a bit, feeling his body react even more to hers, then he took her down from his shoulder, now with one arm around her belly and another grabbing her leg, he showed her to the other cats.

Victoria herself looked down at Skimbleshanks who was now at their front; he too was ready to participate in the mating.

To humans, Skimbleshanks would be like a priest who was going to marry a couple, this had once been Old Deutoronomy's duty when he was younger, but now he was too old, and Skimbleshanks had taken over for him.

His face was close to Victoria's and he took in her smell, then he turned his belly towards the sky, and his back facing the ground, he was still standing on his paws, while looking up at the young cats in front of him.

The other Jellicles around them prepared to lie down themselves, and as Plato held Victoria close, Skimbleshanks gave him permission to put her down.

Plato nodded at his uncle, and with most carefulness put the white queen in his arms, down on Skimbleshanks' belly.

He was having a hard time standing, but he kept up a great work, since Skimble was a perfectionist he couldn't let anything go wrong.

Victoria was lying calmly on Skimbleshanks' belly, while Plato rubbing his paws down from her chest to her legs.

She gasped in silence as he did so, and Plato's uncle was watching them, and then he lied down on his back. Plato helped Victoria on the ground, holding her close to him.

As the tradition was, they were now mates, the next step was for them to sleep alongside the other cats, and Skimbleshanks, as their "mater" had to lie next to them, another part of the mating.

All the Jellicle cats had found their spot close to the new couple, they waved a paw up at the moon, thanking her for a good night, Old Deutoronomy was staying at his post, on the old tractor wheel.

And when the entire mating ceremony was finished, the cats went off to sleep.

Plato was still holding Victoria in his arms; he could hear her light purrs as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

'Goodnight, my love'.

- - - - -

**You wouldn't like to know how hard it was for me to explain this whole 'mating dance' thing, I had to catch ALL the details from the musical, not one was going to miss, nope.**

**Since I'm a perfectionist like Skimbleshanks, I won't like anything to go wrong either xD;**

**And now guys! You got the big lovey dovey scene, from now on there'll only be more, and it's here the exciting stuff will start !! Woooo! OwO**


	10. The Glamour Cat

**And I'm back again, sorry it took so long. This chapter is taking place right after Plato and Victoria's par de deux, when the cats have fallen asleep. You'll get introduced to Grizabella the Glamour cat (as if you didn't know duh!), and finally happen to meet Gus The Theatre Cat in person (somewhat) as well. This scenario also features the entire dance section (again after the par de deux) it took a while to write it down, and to make it sound right, hope you'll live with how weird it came to happen - in some ways xD**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

Suddenly all the cats woke up to the sound of Quaxo, Skimbleshanks, Tantomile and Coricopat's nervous meows, when they looked up to the old broken clockwork on the junkyard, they saw a grey and old figure standing beside it. Plato recognised the figure instantly, it was Grizabella the Glamour cat, she had once been the most attractive and generous of all cats, all toms were amused by her beauty back in her young days, but her age had made her mad, had the elder cats said, and she was expelled from the junkyard and the Jellicle ball for life time.

Quaxo then made a quick move with his paws and with his magic all of a sudden the entire junkyard was lit up with light all around, Grizabella disliked this, no doubt. The cats knew she hated when they were having a good time and enjoying themselves with their dancing, but she was still fascinated by them, and probably wanted to go back to her old life here.

Plato or any other cat had never been told exactly why she got expelled, but he guessed something very bad must have happened, it didn't seem like his grandfather to expel anyone.

Plato gave Victoria one last look, she smiled at him, standing up, prepared for a great dance. So were all the others, and so did Plato as well.

**

The dance was fun for everyone, except Grizabella of course. She seemed sickened by the Jellicle cats' joy; they did tease her as well. Some of the cats were waving at her, just to make even more fun of her. It was a great and happy night after all; Plato had almost forgotten that he and Victoria really were mates now.

He smiled as he danced his part with the other cats, he saw Victoria seemed very glad as well, they weren't dancing side by side, but then again, neither did Munkustrap with Demeter, Alonzo with Cassandra or even the twins with each other. No, right now everyone just mingled together and was having a good time.

There was still time left before the Jellicle choice would happen, so all the Jellicles needed to celebrate.

Then the cats split in two groups, on each side of the junkyard, it turned darker around them and suddenly all of them ran across the junkyard with mighty and graceful leaps. The dance had gotten more serious now, though Grizabella had already disappeared, so had the moon, the cats needed to dance with all their might, since the moon was very important to them.

But even though the moon had gone away, the whole scenery looked a lot better in the darkness, Plato could see all the cats moving around with elegance and their eyes were shining like brilliants. When the moon then came back and then junkyard lightened up again, Plato found himself dancing next to Alonzo. Behind them were Admetus, Coricopat and Munkustrap as well. Plato looked to Alonzo for a moment, Alonzo sent him a glare, it was friendly, but still a glare. Plato ignored the fact that he glared and simply smiled back at him, he didn't want anyone to spoil his night.

When he ran out to the side with the other toms, he saw that his youngest brother was standing beside Old Deutoronomy, they were talking with each other, smiling and laughing, while looking around at all the cats. Plato felt a bit proud of his brother, it was rare to see Tugger talking with their grandfather, as if he didn't care much for him, but Plato knew better.

Tugger really loved their grandfather, when the three brothers had been kits, he remembered Tugger always hanging around Old Deutoronomy day in and day out. Even though it was Jellylorum's job to look after the kittens, he always wanted to be with his grandfather, he felt a strong bond to him, and he really cared for their old leader.

As Plato looked to the middle of the junkyard again, he was seeing Victoria dancing together with most of her friends; he could see Jemima, Etcetera and Electra. And soon Cassandra, Tantomile, Demeter and Bombalurina joined them as well. All the young queens were dancing by now.

Plato's eyes stayed focused on Victoria, his Victoria. Her white fur shone in the darkness, like she was the moon herself.

Plato got more excited, he pulled Tugger with him and together with Alonzo and Admetus they ran out to the middle of the junkyard, joining the queens in their dance.

The moon kept hiding behind clouds and coming forward again, so the whole scenery looked like a light-show. The Jellicle cats danced for a long time.

**

As time passed and they had danced for very long, they decided to end their dancing, they danced slower now. And finally fell to their knees in exhaustion.

Everyone breathed hard, looking around at each other with a big smile on their faces.

Then they gathered around Old Deutoronomy, but very quickly got interrupted by Grizabella again, she had walked down from the clockwork and was walking straight towards them. Most of the cats snuck away, Munkustrap stood in front of Grizabella trying to stop her, but Jellylorum came forward, standing behind Grizabella.

Victoria had snuck out from their hiding-spot, walking towards the univited queen, she wanted to touch her paw but Jellylorum quickly pulled her away from Grizabella.

Plato couldn't hear what they were saying since he was too far away, he had Victoria next to him now, and she saw the sad look in her eyes. She felt sympathy with the old queen entering the junkyard, Plato did too. He held Victoria close to him, she had gotten very sad, so he was sure she needed comfort right now.

The last cat had left the junkyard, so Grizabella was standing all alone; she looked around for any other cat, but couldn't find any. She looked up at the sky, she probably felt really sad and lonely.

She was singing, though she was old, she had a very nice voice. It reminded Plato of something from when he was a kit; he just wasn't sure what exactly.

When she started to walk again Plato saw his grandfather looking after her with, something that resembled regret, in his eyes. Then Grizabella left the junkyard.

Plato still thought about the words in her song; _"I remember the time I knew what happiness was", _this made Plato wonder. Why wouldn't she know of happiness? What was happiness really? And hadn't he found it now being with Victoria? He nodded to his own questions, of course had had happiness with the queen he loved.

**

Plato let go of that thought quickly again, as the cats again started to gather around in the junkyard. They were lying near their leader, when Jellylorum stepped forward holding her mate's paw; the old and sick cat Gus. His paws were shaking and his breath was almost asthmatic. Plato felt even sorrier for Gus, when he finally saw him again; this cat had to be the one who was going to Heaviside Layer this year. It wouldn't be fair otherwise.

Plato remembered when he was a kitten and Gus loved to tell him and the other kits stories, he hoped that, even though the tom was worn-out and old, still would tell them one of his famous stories.

Old Deutoronomy started singing, as Grizabella had done he too was singing about this 'happiness'. The word itself started to make no sense at all, Plato was confused.

What was it with happiness anyways, didn't all the cats at the junkyard have happiness?

- - - - -

**Stop wondering so much, you'll get quite lined! Whatever, in the next chapter I'll be introducing you to some more kitty Cats, and maybe some known pussycat with spikey hair, I'm won't promise anything yet!! Don't get too excited already xP**


	11. The Moment of Happiness

**Yet another chapter, and I'll be done with sticking to the musical soon (for some time though). We'll meet Gus the theatre cat again, I won't tell very much about Plato in this chapter I'm sorry, but the entire 'Gus-concept' is also very important in this fanfic, you'll understand why in later chapter, I promise n_n**

**Now that we stick to the musical for a while longer let me tell you we're at 'The Moment of Happiness', the song Deutoronomy sings right after Grizabella has left and Gus enters the junkyard. And this chapter will end at the end of the 'Gus The Theatre Cat' song.**

**Hope I haven't said too much already, don't mind me xD;**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

- - - - -

Everyone settled down around the dear old Gus. The cats only waited for anything to happen, Gus was the oldest cat next to Deutoronomy. Of course since he was the leader, Old Deutoronomy had been gained 9 lives.

When he spoke Plato could hear a sad tone in his voice.

"_The moment of happiness. We had the experience, but missed the meaning.."_

Plato didn't know for sure, but he was positive that he understood what his grandfather meant, and he was even more certain that it had something to do with Grizabella as well.

He was laying close to Gus, so did Victoria, they didn't lay together but on each side of the old theatre cat.

"_Not forgetting something that is probably quite ineffable", _that's how the Jellicle leader ended his speech, no doubt he felt guilt of some sort.

**

Again a dull silence spread through the junkyard.

Plato looked around at the other cats, he saw the telepathic twins sitting next to Jemima, one of the youngest cats on the junkyard, next to Etcetera.

Coricopat was laying on his belly, pointing one of his forepaws backwards for his sister, Tantomile, to hold. Then Tantomile took her other paw into Jemima's, and the little brown queen stood up.

Her voice was light and still clear for everyone to hear.

"_Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight, let your memory lead you, open up enter in. If you find there, the meaning of what happiness is; then a new life will begin"_

The twins spoke a prophecy through the young Jemima, it seemed like she was looking at something far, far away. Her expression was kind as always but also longing.

When the prophecy was done, both Tantomile and Jemima collapsed on the ground, they both got up quite quickly again, so it was nothing serious.

All the other Jellicles had started to silently mumble the same foretelling as Jemima had made.

After this Gus stood up from his seat and looked around at all the cats, while Old Deutoronomy walked down to him. He greeted the elder cat with a gentle touch and a smile, and then Munkustrap lead him up to his sitting spot again.

Jellylorum helped Gus get to his own seat again; she gently rubbed his shoulder with her own, showing the love only a caring queen as her could make. She looked from her mate and then to the rest of the cats.

"_Gus is the cat at the theatre door. His name as I ought to have told you before; is really 'Asparagus', but that's such a fuss to pronounce, that we usually call him just Gus."_

Jellylorum stood beside her old mate the whole time as she spoke, and he simply sat on the bucket, looking around nodding his head sometimes at what Jellylorum said.

Plato looked up at the theatre cat, Gus was very thin and his coat was shabby, he looked even more sick out in the moonlight than he did back in his den. Though it's been some time since Plato last visited him, he blamed himself for not done so earlier.

He noticed Gus' paws were shaking even more badly than they had done before, his sickness, palsy, had truly gotten worse.

Jellylorum also told how famous his name was in his young days, he was a great actor among cats, probably the best that had ever been, and ever will be.

"_For he once was a star of the highest degree, he has acted with Irving, he has acted with Tree"_

True Plato knew how famous Gus had been, but he didn't know he had been _that_ respective to act with those.

**

"_But his grandest creation as he loves to tell; was 'Firefrorefiddle, the Fiend of the Fell'"._

Plato remembered that act clearly in his mind; Gus had been telling it many times to him.

_Firefrorefiddle was a terrifying cat who could scare anyone who saw him, he had a big spiky red coat, long and sharp claws. He wore a long brown cloak, to cover his body. But the most notifying about this cat, was his crimson red eyes. He was a thief among cats, the greatest in history, the police and Scotland Yard never caught him. For when they reached the scene of crime; he was gone. Man said that this thief must have used magic to get in and out so fast. But when he broke into a very rich man's house, he met a queen. She was daring and gorgeous, and even better; she wasn't afraid of this creature. He fell in love with her, but he shouldn't have done so, for when he was caught up in her nest, her owner – the very rich man – found him, and he shot him. The Fiend of the Fell - who man thought never could be caught - was dead, shot off-guard, and lost his heart to a female cat, with the name Griddlebone. The white queen who also had flirted with Growltiger, the pirate among cats. But that is another story sonny._

That was exactly how Gus told the story to Plato, word for word. When he was a kit he loved to play Firefrorefiddle, he jumped around the whole junkyard while the other cats looked at him very puzzled, since they haven't heard as much of the story as he had.

**

Jellylorum then sat down next to Gus, on the ground though, and let him speak up.

"_I have played in my time every possible part, and I used to know seventy speeches by heart"._

Plato looked around at the other cats; they were all very amazed at Gus' story. He thought how exciting it could be to be a theatre cat himself. Gus once complimented him for his acting skills though he was only a small kit back then, but it gave him hope.

If Plato didn't know better, he would say Gus seemed younger than he was. He was always in a good mood, he joked sometimes when he told about his life, and he seemed very lively now that he once again was telling about his fantastic life.

"_But my grandest creation as history will tell was Firefrorefiddle the Fiend of the Fell"._

Plato thought he saw a pair of red eyes staring at the theatre cat, and a shadow stepped forward. Gus had seen it as well, so did Jellylorum. But it didn't seem as the other cats saw this being.

The creature then stumbled a bit backwards when Jellylorum then started to speak again. Plato wondered what this thing was, and then it hit him; could this be Firefrorefiddle's ghost?

Jellylorum probably thought the speech had gone too serious, so she lightened it up, as the ghost disappeared back into the shadows.

**

Plato had moved over to the broken car close to Deutoronomy, Victoria and her brother Quaxo had already sat down on it. They still looked focused at Gus and Jellylorum.

Gus started explaining how little the cats these days got trained for a theatre, it was harder becoming famous in his days, he then scratched his chest with his claws. His mate quickly, but gently slaps his paws so he would stop. She always said it was another bad habit of his.

"_That moment of mystery when I made history, as Firefrorefiddle the Fiend of the Fell"._

Once again it got gloomy around the junkyard, and the crimson eyed ghost came forward again. He walked behind Gus, holding closely to his cloak.

Then Gus' eyes fixed directly at the ghost, when it walked right past him. Also Jellylorum saw him again, she tried to hold back at Gus, fearing what would happen if he got too close to this immortal thing.

The ghost of Firefrorefiddle seemed to do some kind of dance, he moved with grace but still with power and might, and once he finished he gave a deep bow to his creator, and then disappeared, never to return.

Plato was shocked, this cat definitely knew magic, and he knew exactly how to act as a mystery towards everyone else.

**

Gus then turned to Jellylorum again; he was just as stunned as Plato was.

"_These modern productions are all very well, but there's nothing to equal from what I hear tell. That moment of mystery when I ma..."_

Gus' voice broke off, he seemed to have gotten sad and he couldn't continue. Jellylorum softly hugged her mate, leading her over to Old Deutoronomy who had gotten down from his seat once again.

Both Munkustrap and Jennyanydots also walked forward, looking concerned at the elder skinny cat.

Deutoronomy spread out his arms for Gus to meet, but Gus seemed scared and hugged his mate closer.

Plato couldn't help but feel very concerned himself, he wished everything good for his sick uncle.

Even Jemima had stepped forward standing beside their Jellicle leader, she too seemed sad, so did everyone else in the junkyard.

Plato begged Heaviside layer with all his heart, that Gus would be the one to go be reborn. Though he acted so happy around everyone else, there was no disbelief that he couldn't stand living much longer.

His health was bad, and with the Fiend of the Fell also to haunt his mind, he had to be the chosen one this year.

- - - - -

**So what do you think? I'd mostly like to know what you think of my take on Firefrorefiddle The Fiend of The Fell, I needed to make it short but still full of mystery, feelings and whatever you can imagine :b**


	12. Good News follow Bad News

"Plato?" Victoria whispered to her mate. Plato was asleep in his den, he was purring in his sleep.

Victoria couldn't keep from giggling at him, she gently caressed his head. She had placed her gorgeous white tail around his shoulder.

Then she felt a paw on her furry tail and then Plato turned to her, he was holding his mate's tail in his paws while he licked it with his tongue. Victoria felt her cheeks burn, and Plato smiled slightly at that.

He sat up and softly rubbed his face against hers "Good morning love" he whispered, Victoria felt her ears flicker at his whisper.

"You seem in a good mood today Plato" Victoria said as she leaned against her mate's chest.

"I think I have an idea of who will be the next reborn cat" he said with a mysterious smile on his lips. Since yesterday Plato had been certain that Gus would be the reborn cat, his life seemed very miserable and with that ghost haunting his dear old uncle it had to be him.

"Oh, who then?" Victoria asked curiously, while she started licking the fur on her paws.

"Uncle Gus" Plato said leaning against the wall, still with the white queen on his lap.

She nodded "I think so too, he deserves it the most" she mumbled as she kept on washing herself.

Plato nodded in agreement and kept looking at his beautiful innocent-looking mate.

"So did you come here for a reason, or did you just need to groom yourself on top of me?" Plato teased.

"No" Victoria chuckled at him "I came to tell you, your grandfather wants to talk to you" she stepped aside for him to get up.

"Thank you" he nodded and walked out of his den, Victoria followed him on his way to Old Deutoronomy's den.

**

When he came to Deutoronomy's den, Victoria grabbed his paw suddenly and gently licked his cheek "I'll be in my den if you need me" she told him.

"Okay, thanks" Plato smiled and walked inside his grandfather's den.

"You wanted to see my grandfather?" Plato asked as he entered the big black den, he saw Old Deutoronomy sit in a corner on a large old pillow, he looked tired which made Plato wonder if he even had gotten any sleep at night.

"Yes Plato, please come over here for second" Deutoronomy said with his usual rusty voice as he waved his paw in the air, for Plato to come closer.

Plato did as he was told and carefully sat down on the ground in front of his grandfather, Plato was sure his grandfather hadn't got any sleep at all, his eyelids were opening and closing from time to time, while the old cat nodded his head in a sleepy manner.

"I've had a vision this night; though it was unclear it was very clear at the same time" the old cat sighed heavily "In my vision I saw dear old Gus go to Heavyside Layer, to live a happy life once more-".

"But that's good news! What's the problem then?" Plato said hastily, truth was he didn't want to hear the bad news, he was afraid something might go wrong with Gus being reborn, or maybe Jellylorum getting too sad, he knew something would happen.

"Listen Plato.. It's here my vision gets unclear, you see I saw you but not what you were doing, but my advice to you is; stay loyal to the Jellicles and me, and for everything in the World stay out of trouble" Old Deutoronomy warned.

Plato looked puzzled but also a bit hurt "So you say _I'm _the bad news? But why?"

"Plato, I'm sorry I don't know. I wish I could give you a clearer answer, but this is what I've dreamt, there are simply no details I can share with you" Deutoronomy gently placed his large paw on his grandson's shoulder, he felt how hurt he must've felt, Plato always saw himself as a burden to others, especially when it was about becoming the next leader of the Jellicle cats.

"Come here kid" the larger cat said as he pulled Plato close to him in a kind father-son-hug, Plato felt like crying but he couldn't, it was like he couldn't find tears to cry. He was terrified and had no idea what to do. At least Gus would be going to Heaviside Layer, those were the only things that lifted him up from the dark hole he had felt himself fall down in, only seconds ago.

"Look Plato, no matter what's going to happen, I'll help you out, and so will the rest of your family, we'll work it out together. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise" his grandfather said in a gentle whisper, trying to assure his scared unsure grandson, that everything was going to be all right.

Plato felt relieved by Deutoronomy's words, but still felt somewhat unsecure, he had to talk to Victoria again, telling her about this "mess", so to speak.

**

"What did he mean by _bad news, _what bad can you do to us? Is your grandfather afraid you might lead the Jellicles to a bad time?" Victoria almost spat, she felt anger burning inside her, true Old Deutoronomy was their leader but still how could he say something like that to his own grandson?

The newly couple was in Victoria's den, it has gotten dark outside already and this day it was awfully quiet outside.

"Victoria, please calm down, I don't know either but we shouldn't make him at fault, it was just a dream after all, right?" Plato tried to reassure his mate for the second time, that there was nothing to be mad about.

"But- how could he? Why did he say that?" Victoria approached her mate, gently wrapping her arms around his waist. Plato felt comfort right away and hugged her tight.

"Shush, don't worry, he said we'll work it out altogether, so I guess I'll just have to believe him" Plato whispered as he rested his forehead on his mate's head.

"I believe you, and I sure hope that it was nothing terrible, I really love you Plato" Victoria sniffled.

Plato stayed in Victoria's den that night, both slept uncomfortable but it felt better being together.

In silence they feared for what the future might hold for the Jellicle cats at the junkyard, but no words were shared the rest of the night..


	13. Better Days

**OMG! I'm back! o.o I'm still alive 8D**

**And I'm back with an update people! Y'see I'm on a vacation to Sweden atm. and I pulled a whole lot of DVDs with me - I stayed up reeeaally late at night, watching movies xD and that also included CATS, I remembered how lovely the musical was and now I simply managed to write a new chapter for you guys :3**

**The Jellicle Ball is just around the corner! o.o Get ready for the big Crescendo soon x3 I'm not spoiling anymore!**

**Enjoy, R&R (I command you, since I've been gone for so long, you can only show your love by reviewing xb)**

**

* * *

**

It had already been a week since Plato and Victoria got mated, and by now they seemed to have forgotten Old Deutoronomy's prophecy (the bad part though).

All the Jellicles seemed in a happy mood, now with the big Jellicle Ball approaching, and one cat's chance to go to Heaviside Layer to be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life.

Plato was really excited for the Jellicle Ball, his first ball with his mate as well. She seemed to be in a good mood too, fooling around with her younger unmated friends; Jemima, Etcetera and Electra.

After becoming Plato's mate, he had notice Victoria had matured a bit towards her friends, who were still drooling over his younger brother Tugger. While she found him a bit foolish, though she couldn't help but look at him either. Somewhat he was still a bit entertaining.

She had even started speaking with some of the other queens, for example Demeter, a queen just the same age as Victoria; she had brown fur and was the younger sister of Tugger's _lover no. 1_ Bombalurina, the slightly older red queen. Though she was way more mature than her older sister, she didn't find pleasure in staring at Tugger _at all_.

Rather she preferred looking at Munkustrap instead; Plato had noticed Munkustrap as well had started to take a liking to the young queen.

At this day Plato was about to enter the den of Gus and Jellylorum, well today it was only Gus', since aunt Jelly was busy with grooming and chatting with her sister; aunt Jenny.

Gus was therefore alone as Plato entered the den, this den was rather narrow compared to his own, though he still shared it with his brothers, and _this_ den was only for two elder cats.

Gus was sitting on a rusty bucket when Plato noticed him, he had his back turned to him and was shaking as he used to. He coughed a bit and moved his ears a bit, to listen to the younger cat approaching.

He didn't turn around or say anything, but Plato could tell Gus already knew who was visiting. He used to visit his dear old uncle loads of times, especially when he was still a kit. Gus felt a certain ease whenever Plato came to his den, today was no different.

"Good morning Uncle Gus" Plato said, he managed to speak loud and clearly, making sure the old cat would hear him. Gus' hearing had gotten worse with time, but when he heard Plato's voice he turned his head to his nephew, smiling weakly.

Plato sat down beside him on the floor, and gently placed his paw on the elder's shoulder. He returned the old cat's smile and then remained silent.

Through the silence they both knew why he had come, not only because it was a long time since he had been there last, but also 'cause of the prophecy involving Gus and the Heaviside layer this year.

Gus then stared at the wall again as he kept on with his weak smile, he licked his lips a few times, opened and closed his eyes several times as if to hold back tears, and happened to scratch himself with his claws. But once he did Plato gently stopped him, the same way Jellylorum used to.

An hour might've passed before the silence was cut off.

"Thank you for visiting me son" Gus said, his voice very low and even rustier than Old Deutoronomy's, and he was supposed to be older than Gus by now!

Plato got up from his seat, caressed his uncle's cheek and then left. Plato had taken his farewell with his uncle.

He stood still outside for a while, trying to breathe normally, he felt a few hiccups escape his throat as he was about to cry, but didn't.

When he finally pulled himself together he stalked towards Victoria's den to find comfort with his mate.

But when he approached the white queen's den, he stopped himself only to watch Alonzo, flirting with Victoria. Not just the normal way he did, he purred, he smiled and he swayed his tail in a playful manner.

_What wouldn't Cassandra think if she saw her mate now?_

Plato felt his paws tighten in an angry fist, he breathed through his teeth and tried to look away.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing; Victoria actually seemed to enjoy the curtsey of Alonzo, that charlatan. Plato felt his stomach burn with hatred to the black and white tom.

_How could he?_

Plato couldn't move his feet from where he was standing, but then again it might've been the best. Plato was taller and for that matter stronger than Alonzo, the fight would be over very quickly, he supposed.

'_Are you letting him getting away with this?'_

Plato suddenly looked around, he saw no one but he was certain he had heard a voice just now.

"Who's there?" he asked, though not too loudly, he wouldn't want to catch unwanted attention just yet.

'_What're you waiting for? Attack him! Don't forget who's mate Victoria IS'_

Plato's ears almost vibrated by the low rumbling voice, that's when he realized it was from his own head, had he gone mad?

"I cannot harm another cat. Besides Victoria loves _me_" Plato looked at the ground, biting his lip while trying to calm down a bit.

'_Look at them! They're acting as if they were mates; don't just stand there as if nothing was happening, attack him! Kill him!'_

The voice sounded angrier every time it spoke and it made Plato nervous.

"No I can't do it" he insisted and moved away from Victoria's den and up to his own.

But the voice wouldn't leave him be.

'_You're a fool for not acting. Will you let them get away with that? You saw them just as I did!'_

Plato tried to keep the voice away by holding his ears, but nothing happened. He could still hear the hissing from the almost evil voice, it hurt.

"Leave me alone! Who are you anyway?" Plato gasped, as if he couldn't breathe.

'_Why I am you, you fool' _an evil snicker was followed up by the voice.

"No, you can't be me. I would never think like that" Plato insisted, he made his way inside the den and sat down in front of the bucket filled with water, on the wall hang a shattered mirror, though he was still able to see a reflection in it, somewhat.

'_Oh but you would' _Plato looked at the mirror, for a moment the cat in the reflection did not look like him at all, it was frightening, its eyes were sunken in and its coat was completely filled with dust.

It looked nothing like a cat, more likely a monster.

Plato gasped at the sight and pulled away, and then he managed to look again making sure he was only imagining it. He sighed when he didn't see it the second time, then he dipped his paws into the cold water and splashed some of it in his face.

He sighed in relief when the cold water touched his skin and fur, it felt relaxing.

"It was just a bad dream. My imagination" he sighed again.

'_Think again you fool' _Plato starred down in the water in horror as he saw the cat once again.

He heard it snicker again and this time he wasn't sure whether to flee it or stay.

'_Now will you accept that I am you?' _the cat spoke to him.

Plato couldn't find words at first and started shaking his head.

'_What was that?' _the cat in the reflection sounded annoyed.

"No" Plato finally spoke "I will not believe that such a creature has any relation to _me._"

Suddenly Plato noticed the cat lifting its paw quickly, as if trying to catch him, it looked at him with an evil glare and in the next second it felt like something was holding him. Like a paw around his neck, squeezing tighter and tighter for every second.

'_**You will believe!' **_the cat in the reflection roared at him, its eyes glowing crimson red at him, just like The Fiend of The Fell in uncle Gus' stories.

"Plato?" a voice spoke by the entrance of the den.

Plato quickly regained his breath, but he was so frightened that he happened to knock the bucket over.

"Take it easy brother" it was Munkustrap who had sneaked into their den.

Plato got up from his seat, trying to calm himself down after this terrifying _meeting, _he rubbed his forehead several times and his tail was flickering by the shock.

"Plato? Are you okay?" Munkustrap seemed worried by his brother and went up to him.

"I just-" Plato started.

"Hey it's okay if you're upset, I understand" Munkustrap assured.

"You do?" Plato asked puzzled.

"Yes, I saw them too" Munkustrap spoke, he must've referred to Alonzo and Victoria, the ginger cat had almost made Plato forget everything about those two.

"Don't worry, remember Alonzo has Cassandra, and you have Victoria. I know he can be a bit of a-"

"Pain in the tail?" Plato asked.

"That too. Just forget it" Munkustrap nodded.

"I don't need your concern" Plato turned away from his brother, mostly wanting to be left alone now.

Munkustrap sighed at his older brother.

"I know how you must feel-" he started.

"No. No you don't. You don't have any mate so how would you even understand?" Plato snatched, which made Munkustrap surprised, he had never seen his brother in such a bad mood.

"I'm sorry brother, I just thought you needed someone to talk to" he suggested.

"Just, please, leave me alone" Plato begged, his head still hurt terribly and the last thing, unfortunately, he needed right now was someone to talk to.

"If you say so" Munkustrap said and then left, Plato turned around just in time to discover his brother walking away with Demeter. Their paws almost attached to each others.

Plato sneered to himself "So I should just forget it?"

"I'll give you something to _just forget_"

* * *

**Ok, now I guess I can spoil some things for you guys, remember the chapter revealing the story behind Firefroefiddle, The Fiend of The Fell?**

**Yup you do, I used him as a reference to Macavity, who might appear very soon, oh noes - or rather, hooraay xD**

**That's all I'm gonna say o.o I already said too much x.X**

**The chapter started with only telling about Plato visiting Gus, but I found it too boring and too short; not to mention since I've been gone for so long, you guys needed a bit action :D**

**I'll try to update sooner this time - I get the feeling I say that everytime, but I'll do by best, don't kill me! D:**


	14. Inside The Mystery Box

**Folks! I'm back on track again, my computer is fixed and I'm as up-for-the-sh*t (possibly a bit more) as evaar! 8D Yes, I'm gonna try to update more in the future (You: Yeah, you always say that, you just never do it -w-) I really am.. o.o**

**So yeah, I planned for this chapter to be alot longer, but as I looked it through it didn't seem right to write more on this - I gotta write a huge chapter for next time, I promise! x_X**

**Hope you guys are still around, now that I'm finally back owo Wouldn't want to continue a fanfic nobody reads anymore n_n; Seriously you will not regret reading this chapter Ö**

**Enjoy, R&R please! :3

* * *

**

Plato kept himself hidden away in the deepest of his den for the rest of the day, he didn't eat or sleep, he didn't even speak to anybody.

He just sat; thinking of what he should do to teach Alonzo a lesson, once and for all. He growled lowly from time to time, though not loud enough for his brothers to notice. He didn't want to attract their attention.

That monster-like cat had really given him something to think about, maybe that creature was right after all, or was he just too stubborn to not ignore his wicked advice.

His thoughts were only pushed aside when he heard Tugger snore in his sleep, either way it was snoring or he was purring; because he dreamt of all the ways he was going to flirt with the queens in the future.

Tugger was no problem for him, Plato knew that his younger brother had respect for his love for Victoria, these were the times Plato was happy Tugger was his brother. Yet he would still flirt with the other queens, mate or not.

Plato sighed and finally got up from his dark spot, he realized the junkyard would be dead silent by now, so he went outside to get some air, after all those hours inside.

As he got out in the middle of the junkyard, he sighed in relief, luckily nobody were outside, he had some time for himself.

"What is this feeling inside my body?" he started speaking to himself, he walked around in small circles as he kept up his one-cat discussion "It feels like I'm about to explode, I just don't feel right" he rubbed his head and then looked up at the moon.

"Only one day left" he murmured, the moon was almost full "I don't think I'm ready" he sighed, his ears laid low on his head. Nothing went right for him at the moment; his beloved uncle Gus was soon going to Heaviside layer and what wouldn't be of aunt Jelly, after Gus had left? Not to mention that Victoria seemed to have forgotten completely about Plato, and was more concerned about being flirted with, with Alonzo, who already had a mate too.

"That tom makes me sick" he hissed for himself and took out his claws, he studied them for a while; they were sharp and almost shimmering with danger in the moonlight, had he not wheezed them for some time, on purpose?

"I'll show him" he kicked small pebble nearby and went off, he wasn't sure of where but it was definitely still within the junkyard's area, well almost. He reached the fence in the far northern side of the yard, stopping by a large cabinet; it looked like it had belonged to a magician, back in its greatness. Now the paintings on its side faded and smeared by a recent rainstorm. The tree looked softer than it had once been and the door hinges were as rusty as could be.

He didn't recognize that old piece of furniture from his usual walks around the junkyard, and he used to be the kind of tom to walk the junkyard thin before he would stop and finally rest. But yet the cabinet looked like it had been there forever, it might've been older than even his grandfather.

At any rate its fascinating looks was enough for Plato to give in for his curiosity and walk closer, he realized the door was slightly open. He gently pushed it more open and looked inside; the cabinet was a whole jungle of strange stuff.

He noticed a knocked over inkwell, from where the ink was completely dried out, a ruined quill laid next to the well but it wasn't worth much now. Plato snuck inside, it was unbelievable how big this cabinet's inside actually was, he felt like he could get lost in here.

A bunch of ancient symbols were drawn on different pieces of paper, the young tom wasn't sure of what all these figures meant but it seemed like something important, he started to wonder if this cabinet was thrown away without the owner's permission.

An oil-soaked candleholder was placed on the top shelf in there; it had a small piece of melted stearine almost burned down in the hole, where the candle was supposed to be.

The next Plato noticed really chocked him, it was another cat! A small black tom, whom he quickly identified as Quaxo, Victoria's brother.

"What're you doing out so late, Quaxo?" Plato finally asked, rather surprised to find such a young cat out at this hour.

The small tom seemed to have been scared by Plato's voice, as he quickly got a surprised frizzing tail and his ears looked very much aware, the young one quickly turned around and sighed in huge relief that it was just Plato.

"Phew, you really startled me Plato" he smiled nervously and got up from his seat in front of a large, red book.

What Plato liked about this kit was that even though he was one of the youngest in the junkyard; he was both clever and mature, also he found Rum Tum Tugger just as annoying as Plato did, but they still had some kind of relationship, he even befriended the older Munkustrap too and since Plato mated Victoria, the small tom had developed a great respect for Plato and almost saw him as his idol, which Plato was very proud of, he had never been an idol for anybody, let alone being respected in such a great way before.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" Plato answered rubbing the back of his neck "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked again.

"Oh right, I found this cabinet when I was taking a walk earlier today and it just felt like I got completely mesmerized, you know?" Quaxo smiled and tried to rub the frizz away from his tail again.

"Well, you should've waited 'till the morning, it's not safe to just walk off on your own" Plato warned him, but realized he also went off alone and sighed "I'll walk you back afterwards" he promised.

"Thank you, I'm almost done" Quaxo nodded and turned to the book's pages again.

"What is it?" Plato asked, he actually knew exactly how Quaxo felt about this cabinet, it also caught Plato's attention pretty fast again, and especially the book the black tom was looking in.

"I think it's a book about magic" he muttered and turned the page with his small paw.

"Magic?" Plato said puzzled and walked up to him, when he looked at the pages he was reminded of the drawings he saw when he entered the cabinet, they were almost identical.

"This here is a spell involving disappearance and reappearance from different places" Quaxo said and pointed at a picture of a stickman surrounded by blue smoke, and another picture of the same stickman appearing on another location.

"Amazing" Plato said and touched the page with his paw.

"You really think it would work?" Quaxo asked amused at the older tom's fascination.

"Maybe" he shrugged "Wouldn't it be interesting if it did?"

Quaxo only nodded, though Plato could see his eyes filled with a dreamy glance.

"I have an idea, if you promise me to keep quiet that you saw me out here, I'll promise to take you to this place again tomorrow, then we'll experiment with these spells together, deal?" the older tom suggested.

Quaxo looked surprised up at the red and brown tom next to him, then he got a big smile on his muzzle and quickly nodded his head "I would very much enjoy that, Plato!" he said in a high pitched voice.

The two young cats went back to the usual spot at the junkyard, said their goodnights at both went to bed in their respective dens. Plato felt more at ease now that he have had other things on his mind, Quaxo had somewhat helped him calm down and forget his anger for a while, and he kinda felt thankful for this.

The two cats let the cabinet be for the night and slipped back to their dens, finally up for some sleep, even Plato.

* * *

**- "Tomorrow would be a lot better~" Yup, next I'm gonna write (You: FINALLY!) about The Jellicle Ball and Heaviside Layer :D**

**How'd you like my portraying of Quaxo ? :3 I find it that my skills has really improved through these past months, well, I've had a lot of stuff to read.. so I guess that might BE the reason owo;**

**Oh well, 'till next time! Stay tuned and don't miss Plato's big metamorphoze :) ...You did not hear me say it .-.**


End file.
